Home For Christmas
by XxLegendaryHeroxX
Summary: For Christmas, young four year old Sonic will get to have his parents home after coming home from the raging war.   Gift for Friend.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**A/N: **Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews for **Settling Down**, **Missing You, **and **Let the games begin!**

Okay, before I begin the story, I want to let you readers know that this is a tad bit different than my other stories. This story takes place when **Sonic **was really young, and sometime during the late years of **The Great War**. If you have NOT read much of the **Sonic Comics** then you may not understand a tad bit about this one. But if you have ANY questions, I'll feel you in!^^

Okay, next. This is a Christmas gift for my best friend AllesiaTheHedge on Deviantart. (Link in my profile) I know how much she loves these characters and I just thought I'd give her a little present! ^^ Well, I hope you like it, Allesia. **MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Jules The Hedgehog, Sir Charles Hedgehog, Bernie The Hedgehog belong to Archie.**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA!~**

**Her Characters: Kyra and Maya**

**Kyra-**

Is a light blue hedgehog, and Charles wife as well the mother of Maya

**Maya-**

Young light blue hedgehog like her mother. She's Charles/Uncle Chuck's daughter, and Sonic's slightly older cousin.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Coming Home for Christmas<p>

In a time of war, spending time with family before being drafted off were special. In this war known as, The Great War, that's been raging between Overlanders and Mobians on Mobius for year after year. This war like any other war was rough and both sides were losing soldiers slowly and slowly. But when a special time of the year comes close only one question comes into most of the soldiers minds: Will I be be home with my family for Christmas this year?

One couple in particular were lucky to get that chance this year.

They're going home.

A navy blue male hedgehog known as Jules The Hedgehog or also Sir Jules couldn't believe this. But, he was happy otherwise. He was happy that he _and_ his wife, Bernie will be spending time with their young son this Christmas. Unlike last time, when the week before Christmas fell upon Mobius and Jules was called in, while his wife and child stayed behind. But he had to do what was best. Fight for his country. Fight for his and his loved ones Freedom.

But today, after hearing the wonderful news, going home and seeing his son's bright smile were only in his thoughts now; as well as his wife's Bernie.

Amongst many of their allies in this war, their home resides in the capital city of the world, Mobotroplis! The city is grand, beautiful, lively, and the many different species of Mobians live together in peace, while their war with the other side of the world with the race of humans or as they like to call them...Overlanders rages in their hearts and minds.

The hedgehog couple is traveling in a roomy yet worned out vehicle along with other soldiers. The others are talking amongst each other about the upcoming season, their families, and the war on occasions.

Bernie see's the grand city coming into view and she smiles, glancing at her husband, Jules. "We're almost home, hon." She says in slightly disbelief. Jules looks back at her and smiles warmly.

"I know, dear. I know." He wraps an arm around her pulling her closer to him.

Shortly, they arrive in-front of Castle Acorn. The King himself, Maximilian Acorn is standing in-front of the castle next to his wife, who is holding her young daughter's hand. The king smiles slightly upon seeing the vehicle arrive with his brave soldiers. Once they exit, Max and his wife Alicia welcomes them home after the king welcomes them back home as well as when they may have to be called out to fight again; but hopefully, it won't happen too soon.

The soldiers depart and begin to make their ways to their individual homes, and so, the hedgehog couple walk hand and hand to their own home.

* * *

><p>A couple miles later, they reach their small yet cozy home. Jules twists the doorknob and opens the door slowly. After stepping inside, he calls out: "We're home!" There's a noise in the kitchen then a lighter blue hedgehog with a salt-pepper gray mustache and eyebrows comes into the room, smiling bright upon seeing the two.<p>

" 'Bout time!" He chuckles and greets them with a hug. "How was the trip?"

Bernie releases her hug with her brother-in-law. "It went well, Charlie. It's so good to be home!" She exclaims while fighting the tears that want to fall.

Jules sets down his suitcase then looks around the room. "So, where's my boy at?" Anxious to see him after be absence for so long.

The lighter blue hedgehog looks toward the staircase. "He must still be napping." Jules raises an eyebrow at his brother, slightly surprise.

"What did you do to him, Charles?" He laughs.

"I didn't do anything. He wouldn't go to bed when he was told last night...and this morning he got a bit ill so I put him down to rest. But, I'm sure he'll be down here soon." The older hedgehog replies, chuckling lightly.

Bernie laughs softly at this. "Well, thank you so much for looking after him...again, Charlie."

He smiles back at her. "Anytime, I'm glad to do it." He nods. Then chuckles. "Even though he can be a big handful, sometimes."

Jules snickers slightly at his older brother. "Yea, we wouldn't know anything about that, would we?"

"Nope." The older one laughs.

Moments later, Jules and Bernie unpack their stuff and put each of their things in the rightful place. After finishing up, they join Charles in the living room. Jules is the first to speak up first, while Bernie gets the fire in the fireplace alive again. "So, how is your projects coming along, Charles?" He asks his brother, while watching the bright orange-red flames rise higher in the fireplace.

Charles takes a sip of some warm cocoa before answering. "Well...I was hoping to finish is up my project before you guys came home...but it got delayed." Jules turns to him, raising an eyebrow, and the older hedgehog laughs. "A certain little four-year-old decided to play with his ball in my lab...causing a big mess." Charles tells his brother while not sounding or looking a bit angry towards his young nephew.

Jules sighs. "Maurice, huh?" Charles nods in response. "I'm sorry, Charles, he should know better..."

"He's a kid, Jules." His brother smiles a little. "Besides, I was more worried about him getting hurt more than anything else."

His younger brother nods in understanding. "Well, if you need any help with anything, just ask." Jules states after his wife Bernie takes a seat next to him on the cozy couch.

"Alright, Jules. I sure will."

The three hedgehogs sit together talking about what's been going on in each of their lives, while enjoying the coziness of being back home. During their conversation, two small feet travel down the steps, then a young blue hedgehog peeks his head out through the railing. When his eyes rests on his parents he jumps with excitement and rushes down the steps to meet them. "Momma! Daddy!" The young hedgehog calls out with pure excitement. The three older hedgehogs looks up and when they see the young hedgehog, they all smile.

"Hey son-Haha, slow down, boy!" Jules calls out first, after the young one almost trips on the last two steps.

"Hey sweetheart!" His mother calls out next, getting up from the couch and sitting her mug of coco down.

Before his mother could reach him, he jumps into her arms, dropping his teddy bear to the floor. "Momma! I missed you!" He wraps his little arms around her neck hugging her close. Bernie laughs and kisses him over and over on his forehead and cheek.

"Awww...I'm missed you too, sweetie!" Bernie cuddles him closely.

After awhile, the young hedgehog begins to move a little in his mother's tight and loving embrace. He looks over and see's his dad and his face brightens up. "Daddy!" He lifts his arms up, making his mother gently hand him over to Jules.

Jules chuckles and takes his son from his wife gladly and embraces his four-year-old son. His young son laughs cutely in his arms. Jules smiles and looks at him after their embrace. "I missed you too, son." He rubs his back, while his son returns a smile. "Did you listen to your uncle, Maurice?"

Maurice glances over at his uncle then looks back at his dad. "Yea!"

Charles laughs in the background. Jules snickers slightly. "So, you weren't the one who caused a mess in his lab, were you?"

Maurice's face falls. "Umm...no?" His ears falls back against his head.

Jules chuckles. "Oh, who was it then?" He asks softly.

The young child in his arms glances at his uncle then bites his bottom lip. "I...did, daddy." He answers softly, fearing for punishment now.

"Maurice, I'm not mad." His dad chuckles, hugging him close. "You were honest with me, that's good enough." His son looks at him, his face brightening up again.

"Really?" He squeaks out.

"Yes." His dad pats his back.

"Okay!" His son smiles brightly. "Daddy?"

"Yes, son?"

"Call me, Sonic. It's much cooler!"

Jules laughs, remembering once again that his brother has gave his son a nickname...based on his son's gift of speed. "Alright, _Sonic._" He smiles warmly at his son.

Sonic hops out of his father's arms then runs upstairs before either of his parents could scold him for running up them. Moments later, the young hedgehog comes running back down with a piece of paper in his hand. "Look what I drew!" He exclaims with excitement, lifting up the crayon-drawn picture for the adults to see. On the white piece of paper, there's three blue hedgehogs like himself, his dad, and his uncle, and one violet colored hedgehog like his mother. Next to them, is a green Christmas tree with a pile of presents underneath.

His mother is the first to give her opinion. "It's very good, sweetie!"

His father is next. "Yes, son. Very nice." He smiles proudly at his four-year-old.

His uncle chuckles. "I'm surprised he sat still long enough to draw that." He whispers to his brother, Jules; who laughs softly in return. He turns to his young nephew. "It's very good, Sonic." He winks.

Pleased with this outcome from the adults, he heads to the kitchen, followed by his mother so she can help him hang up the picture of art on the fridge to display.

* * *

><p>After the family catches up with the absence of Jules and Bernie around, the hedgehog family sets out for shopping for the upcoming holiday. At the crowded mall in Mobotroplis, the women- Bernie and Kyra along with her daughter Maya, go separate ways inside the mall to get their very own shopping done, while the males carry on their own way for the things they are searching for.<p>

Every once in awhile, the young four-year-old Sonic, catches something he likes and leaves his father's side to take a closer look. He shows his father and uncle. And "Daddy! Can I have this?" He asks, his brown eyes shining with excitement over getting this toy. Jules glances at older brother, who laughs softly and shakes his head.

"Wait till' Christmas, son. It'll be here before you know it." Jules softly tells the young four-year-old and his face falls in disappointment. He really wanted this toy! And now!

Both adults notice this, and his uncle is the first to speak. "C'mon sonny, you never know, Santa may get that for ya'!"

"Exactly." Jules speaks up next, looking at his son.

The young child looks at the toy, then back at his father. "You think he will?"

Jules nods. "If you ask him to buy it for ya'."

His uncle smiles."Speakin' of Santa, I believe he's here." Sonic drops the toy and rushes over to stand next to his dad, looking around the store.

"Where?" He asks. "I don't see Santa..." He looks at his dad, frowning.

His dad takes his tiny hand. "You see that big tree, over there?" Sonic nods. "He's over there somewhere."

"Really?" The young Sonic jumps in excitement, he pulls on his dad's arm."Let's go, already!"

Jules is jerked forward from his son's pull and he almost loses his balance and falls on the floor, but thankfully he controls his balance in time before creating a scene. "Son! Slow down!" He shouts, laughing a little. In response, the young hedgehog loosens up on pulling his father's arm off, and slows down just a little.

They reach the center of the second floor where there stands a big tree- that reaches the railing of the third floor staircase. Around it, is other Christmas decorations from cotton-made snow, displays of reindeer's, and green wreaths, and colorful flashing lights are wrapped around the railing that surrounds the area where the kids come to meet Santa Claus before he makes his flight for Christmas to deliver presents to every good boy and girl.

Upon seeing Santa Claus, Sonic's excitement rises and he pulls harder on his father's arm. "Over here!" He shouts. They reach the front entrance, where a long line of parents with their young ones wait to meet up with Santa, but Sonic doesn't want to wait, so he moves on in-front of the others, dragging his father along.

"Maurice!" His father calls out and pulls backward, to bring his excitement son to a stop. "There are others waiting, boy. Wait back here." He carefully leads the young hedgehog to the back of the line.

"But-" He manages but his father doesn't listen, and so, they are now in the back of the extremely (to Sonic's view) long line.

Behind his father, stands his uncle who looks like he is struggling to not laugh at his brother's situation.

"_Dad..._!" The young hedgehog whines a little.

"You can wait, boy. It won't be much longer."

After his father let's go of his hand, he folds his arms tightly across his tan chest, and makes a pouting expression; clearly not too pleased with his father's comment.

Five minutes later, the line moves up some. But, this doesn't seem like five minutes to the young hedgehog, it seems...much longer. He sighs and looks at his father. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"What's taking so long?"

Jules sighs. "It's only been five minutes, son."

"...More like 500 hours!" His son mutters, kicking the bronze colored floor below him angrily.

His father catches this and places both of his hands on his son's shoulders. "To you, maybe. But trust me, you'll see Santa soon. Just be patient."

Sonic sighs. "Fine..." The young hedgehog soon realize he's fighting a battle that he cannot win, therefore...he waits.

* * *

><p>In another section of the mall, the female hedgehogs are searching for the men something special for Christmas, looking through different stores that sells electronics, tools, clothes, and anything that the males may like. Bernie finds some things for her husband, from a couple of outfits and a nice new pocket watch. Kyra finds some tools that her husband, Charles could use in his lab, and a new brown coat to replace his old worn out trench coat.<p>

During the search, Maya, who happens to be three years older than her cousin, Sonic, asks for some things as they pass many shops that appeal to her liking. From clothes, dolls, or any other objects that may interest a seven year old. Sadly, none of which she asks for she doesn't receive in return. Both her mom and her aunt Bernie tell her the same thing over and over: "It's almost Christmas, dear. Wait till' then."

To her, that's another way of saying "no" to a child. What else could it be? She knows that this Santa Claus won't actually bring her what she wanted.

Yes, that's right. She doesn't believe in Santa.

She learned the truth of this, last year. It was on Christmas day, and it was early in the morning, the young girl was only six then and her bubbling excitement for opening her gifts the next morning were causing her to lose sleep, and so, too anxious to rest she stayed up all night...waiting...and waiting.

Around 5 am in the morning, an hour or two before the sun would rise, and a couple hours before her parents would even get up, the young six year old girl hears something in the living room downstairs. Her first thought was Santa Claus... but when she came downstairs, she didn't find Santa, she found her father...he was arranging the large pile of presents underneath the Christmas tree. Upon seeing this...made her realize what the other kids her age at school would say. Santa isn't real. It's just a lie our parents tells us. Being as young as she was, this hurt her very bad, and tears begin to form in her eyes and she runs back into her room and cries herself to sleep.

Hours later, her parents come up to her room saying it's Christmas morning! But the young girl...doesn't feel like celebrating after being lied to all these years! How could they do this? Didn't they love her...? No. Don't think that, girl...they do love her, otherwise... they wouldn't go all this way to give her what she needed.

Her parents were worried about her sudden mood change on Christmas Day, she usually was bubbly, and just like her cousin...she wouldn't sit still for one moment. But that year was different...

That night, her parents sit down with her and asked her what was bugging her and...since the young girl didn't feel right lying to them like they did her, she told them the truth. "I know, Santa isn't real." She said. Shocking her parents. Both of them began asking her, and she noticed that they didn't correct her...and say Santa was real, and his reindeer did use some kind of magic to fly! "I saw daddy...putting the Christmas presents underneath the tree..." She looks at her dad, watching his expression change from shock to being ashamed. "...So...is it true?"

Both of her parents sigh, but they feel like they lied to her long enough and she is growing up. So it's time for her to know the truth. They look back at her softly then nod. "Yes, hon. It is true. There is no Santa... "

For being so young, Maya was surprised with herself that she acted the way she did when they finally admitted they lied. She didn't get mad at them. She didn't cry...like last night. She was okay with it. She...was really growing up! The young girl smiled in understanding, then thanked them for the wonderful gifts they gave her...and the rest of the day Christmas went just fine for her.

So, today. Now seven...in a half! Maya couldn't understand why her aunt or her mother would just say "Wait till' Christmas" when what she wanted was right in-front of her! No Santa needed to bring it to her house...(of course her younger cousin, Sonic would argue with her about that.) So why did she have to wait till Christmas?

She would never understand adults...

* * *

><p>Back in the other section of the mall, with Jules, Charles, and the young four-year-old Sonic, the line has became smaller and smaller. Now the three male hedgehogs are at the front of the line, waiting for the young child talking with Santa to be finished. The young hedgehog, Sonic suddenly becomes restless and while his attention is upon something different than Santa, he doesn't even realize that the girl has left along with her parents leaving Santa behind for the next one to talk to him.<p>

"Maurice?" His father calls him softly, taking his tiny hand.

Instantly, his son's attention is back on what's going on around him. He notices that Santa is sitting patiently in his chair, watching him with a smile. He is lead by his father to where Santa is.

Underneath Santa's white beard, the young hedgehog can see a big warm smile spreading across his face. He chuckles slightly."Well, well, what might your name be, son?" He asks, while lifting the young hedgehog up and places him on his right knee.

"...You don't know my name?" He blinks at Santa. Puzzled.

frowns slightly at this. "Well...um, no, son. Mind telling me what it is?"

"But I thought Santa knows everyone's name...!" The young hedgehog asks, very confused.

"Well...um, you see kid. Santa...does know every kid by name.. when Santa brings each good boy and girl their gifts...on Christmas Morning. But _first_, Santa needs to know their name when he meets each kid _before_...he comes to their house." The heavy set man in a red suit exclaims, struggling every once in awhile.

"Oh...okay." The young hedgehog in his lap, begins to understand. "My real name is Maurice, but I like to be called Sonic instead!" He exclaims, looking at him with a bright smile.

"...Sonic?" The child nods."...That's an interesting name. Why are you called this...may I ask?"

"Because I can run really fast!"

Santa laughs softly in response. "Well, Sonic. What would you like for Christmas?"

"Some sneakers, a cool toy, and a puppy!"

He nods and smiles. "A puppy, eh?"

"Yea! But a real one!"

"Okay. Hohoho!" Santa laughs again. "I'll see if I can find you a perfect dog, to run with. Okay? Along with the other things you'd like." He winks at the young hedgehog on his lap. Then this lady comes up with a coloring page of Santa and his reindeer, and two lollipops. Santa carefully lifts him off of his lap after the young hedgehog takes the small presents from the lady, then rushes over to his father and his uncle and starts going on about the conversation he had with Santa!

**TBC...!**

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowTHFan: <strong> I had trouble squealing as I was typing this out! XD

Well, looks like Maurice's -ahem- Sonic's parents are gonna be home for Christmas this year! ^^ And forgive me if some of this stuff isn't actually accurate with the Archie Comics... but this is similar to a roleplay me and my best friend has done in the past; of course some of it is different from the role-play though. lol

You know, I find it...sad that this site doesn't have many stories with Sonic's folks in them. :( XDD I'm sure my friend, would agree. I mean...c'mon! Sure they maybe minor characters in the Archie Comics... but that doesn't mean their not important! Right?

While I came up with this gift for my friend (AllesiaTheHedge) I thought of another story I may write in the near future featuring the same characters.(Excluding, Maya and Sonic.) So, if you guys feel like I do about Sonic's folks...be sure to keep an eye on my account for that story!

And as it says...this will be continued! :) I'm not sure how many chapters it will have...though.

**I hope you like this, Allesia! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**PLEASE R & R**


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Day

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the great reviews, I appreciated each and every single one! ^-^

My plan was to finish this chapter long before Christmas or the News Years were over... but due to a cold and a case of Writer's Block it was held off... :/ so I'm sorry for such a LONG wait, and I hope you will enjoy this last chapter still. :)

Oh, by the way I haven't gave up on writing **Missing You** it's just I've been so focused on this story as well as what I was gonna do for **Settling Down **that my ideas for the next chapter of **Missing You** have disappeared.(Don't you just love that? XD) I'll work on the next chapter sometime this month, so bare with me, please.

**Reviews:**

**DanceDream:**

^-^ I agree! I just want to grab him and just squeeze him to death!

lol Oh yes, I agree with that too. I see a couple here and there but not as much as I wish there could be. (I'm hoping to change that! ^-^)

Really? ^^ I was worried that I made his vocabulary too strong for his age. lol But, I guess I did okay.

:( I'm sorry to hear that. *hugs* I'll be sure to keep you and your family in my prayers!

Thanks again. :)

***Sonic belongs to SEGA!~**

***Jules, Bernie, Sir Charles and other related characters belongs to Archie~**

***Kyra and Maya belong to Allesia **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Christmas Day<p>

"C'mon!" Four-year-old Sonic pleads for his parents to awaken from their slumber and come downstairs where the presents are. He jumps on his dad's stomach making him wake up with a grunt of surprise.

"Son...go back to bed." His father tells him in a sleepy tone.

"But it's Christmas, daddy!" His son points out to his worn out father.

What has happened to the night? It feels like just an hour ago we went to bed. Jules wonders to himself as he struggles to keep his eyes open due to his eager four year old son. Jules yawned loudly after Sonic got off of him. While his son watched him, he turned to the alarm clock next to the bed on the nightstand. It read: 5:02 am. He sighed, "Son, don't you think it's a bit...early?"

Sonic tilted his head a little in puzzlement due to the young hedgehog not knowing much about time; all he knew was that it was a new day and it was Christmas Day! "But daddy!" He whined again.

Jules placed a hand on his forehead and closed his tired eyes, then sighed again. "Just wait a little longer, OK?" At this, his son frowned in disappointment, shortly after Jules opened his eyes he caught his strong disappointment. "The presents won't go anywhere, ya' know." He chuckled lightly.

Sonic sit down on the edge of the bed with his back facing his father, he crossed his tiny arms over his chest. "I wanna open them..._now._" He whimpered softly; hoping his father would cave in on his constant pleading.

But sadly, all his father's response was a grunt and turning on his right side now facing his wife beside of him, slowly his father closed his eyes. "Be patient, son, you'll get to open them shortly." He said before he yawned again.

Once the room grew silent again, young Sonic knew now that he wasn't getting anywhere. He jumped off the bed and landed perfectly on the floor. He glanced back at his sleeping parents, wondering why they like to sleep for so long! Sleeping wasn't fun at all! And it's Christmas Day, there's certainly no time to sleep, when you're so excited, right? He frowned and left his parents bedroom. Once he reached the hallway he realized something, his aunt and uncle in the room next door to his parents; surely they'll get up! He laughed with joy at realizing this and ran down the hall to their own room.

He opened the door silently and found them still deep in slumber. He ran happily to their bed and climbed up the very high mattress and stepped to his uncle's side of the bed. "Unc! Wake up!" He called, aching for them to get up and come downstairs. His uncle groaned in his sleep and slowly begin to stir underneath the thick blankets.

"Wha...?" Chuck's eyes blinked open. Once his vision cleared from being closed for so long in darkness and now being brought into the dim light, he saw his nephew beside of him with his eyes blazing with excitement. "Sonic?" He said with a yawn.

His nephew smiled brightly. "It's Christmas, uncle! It's time to get up!" He begin to tug on his arm again.

His uncle smiled lightly. "Is it now?"

"Uh-huh!"

The adult hedgehog sit up in the bed then glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. Once he saw the time, for a moment he wondered why his nephew woke him up instead of his parents. He looked back at his nephew then felt his wife beside of him stir. "Well," he paused to yawn again and pull off the blankets. "What are we waiting for, sonny?" His nephew's eyes brightened up once again, he jumped off the high bed and stood by the door. Chuck glanced back at his wife, Kyra. "Ya' comin' dear?" He asked her softly.

Kyra looked up at him with tired eyes and a tired smile. "In a few minutes." She said with a yawn.

"Uncle!"

Both adults snickered at their nephew's impatience. "Well, I'll see you in a few then." Chuck placed a kiss on his wife's forehead then got up from the bed.

"Okay hon."

"Boy! Slow down!" The adult hedgehog called firmly to his nephew who's eagerly running down the steps that leads to where the gifts that Santa brought.

Sonic glanced up at his uncle, stopping. "Okay." He said softly and climbed slower than before down the flight of stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sonic ran to the huge Christmas tree with piles and piles of presents underneath. He grabbed one that had a note attached to the present with his name on it, he sit down on the floor in front of the tree, his went to rip open his present but his uncle stopped him. "Wait a minute, sonny." The older one said softly with a chuckle. "Wait till' the others get down here, OK?"

Sonic frowned and sit the present back down with near the others. His uncle got down to his level and wrapped a arm around him. "How about me and you go out and play and the snow a little bit, while the others sleep?" He said with a wink.

"Yea!" Sonic was blinded by opening the presents that were for him, he forgot about the winter land that waited for him outdoors! So, he got up to his feet.

Chuck got up on his feet as well. "Let's find you something warm, first, sonny."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Haha! I got you, unc!" Sonic said in triumph upon hitting his uncle with a snowball.<p>

His uncle chuckled. "You sure did." He begin patting his own snow forming a ball in his palms. "And...I'm gonna get you back!" He said with a laugh and threw the snowball toward his young nephew.

"I'm too fast for it!" His nephew pointed out dodging the snowball easily with his gift of speed.

"Oh, that's right." Chuck smiled.

Sonic grinned and started to make another snowball to fire at his uncle again, but while he was busy gathering the snow into form a snowball hit him right on his head. Taken by surprise, Sonic jumps and falls on his rear in the cold snow, his eyes wide.

The older hedgehog laughed at the younger one's shock then he walked over to his nephew and helped him back up on his feet. "You okay, sonny boy?"He said now worried that he may have threw it too hard for the youngster.

Sonic giggled and dusted the snow off of him. "Yea. I'm okay, unc!" Chuck smiled with relief.

* * *

><p>An hour passed by quickly and during that time, the two built a snowman together. Chuck was finishing up on the final touch ups on the snowman, while his nephew who was beginning to grow a little cold by the looks of it, for his nose and cheeks were now starting to turn a pinkish red color. Once his uncle finished up he looked at his nephew and saw this. "I believe it's time we go back inside, don't you think?" He said with a warm smile.<p>

Sonic blinked up at him. "Why?" He didn't want to leave, despite his body becoming cold from the bitter winter air and wet snow.

"Your folks will have my head if you catch somethin' !" His uncle pointed out while dusting off the snow that's collecting on his warm gloves.

"Why would I catch something, unc?"

Before his uncle answers, he is picked up by his uncle with firm but still gentle hands. "You've been out here for too long, that's way." Sonic wraps his little arms around his uncle's neck and let's him carry him back to the house. "'Sides, they may be up by now, sonny." His uncle said with a wink once he reached the door.

Sonic rubbed his eyes. "Really?"

"Maybe." His uncle smiled and opened the door to the small but cozy home, immediately as soon as he opened the door he could smell the scent of firewood burning in the fireplace and feel the warmth as well coming from the blazing flames. He carefully set his nephew down on his feet and shut the door, leaving the bitter cold behind. His sister-in-law's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Oh, your back. Did you two have fun?" Bernie asked with a smile. She looked down to see her son with rosy red cheeks and his black nose somewhat pinkish. She walked over to him and helped him with his wet coat. "Look at you!" She placed her palms gently on his cold and wet cheeks. "How long were you two out there?"

"'Bout an hour." Chuck answered, removing his coat as well.

Sonic didn't really care about getting warm right now, everyone was now up, it was time to open presents! "Mom? Can we open presents now?"

Bernie picks him up after removing his wet coat and damp sweater. "Hm? Oh. In a minute, sweetie. Let's get you warmed up before, what do you say to that?" Before Sonic could complain he was carried upstairs to find something warmer.

Once his mother put on a very warm sweater with sleeves too long for his little arms he lead her downstairs. When they arrived, Sonic's older cousin, Maya looked up. "Can we open them _now?"_ Her achenes for opening her own gifts were strong as her own cousin's want as well.

"Please!" Sonic joined her, now standing next to her in front of the Christmas tree.

The adults all laughed softly at the two. Then with a smile they all said:"Rip them open, you two!"

And they did just that!

Wrapping paper from each package were flung to the side, causing a big mess left on the once clean floor. Once each children got to their prize they were very happy with the outcome result. Maya got several stuffed animals, dolls and outfits she just adored! Sonic on the other hand got cool-looking cars, some outfits(much to his dislike), toys, a building kit and other things a four-year-old would just adore.

Once they were finished, the adults had a turn and they each were happy with what they received this year. Sonic and Maya begin showing off their toys, while the adults tried on some outfits they got and the females tried their jewelry on and talked about which outfit would go perfect with it.

The gift-sharing came to stand-still, Bernie and Kyra left Chuck and Jules alone in the living room to watch their team play football. The aroma of ham and turkey filled the house, along with the sound of cheering coming from the male hedgehogs and the laughter of the two children playing together.

Another hour passed, then Bernie them to the kitchen to eat. And so, they all sit together at the kitchen table and enjoyed a wonderful Christmas meal together.

The dinner came to a end much quicker than the meal took to prepare, and once the males helped out the females with cleaning up the table they all went back to the living to relax.

"So, did you get everything you wanted from Santa, son?" Jules asked his son, who was sitting next to his cousin Maya at the end of the couch. Both children looked very worn out.

Sonic blinked sleepily at his dad. "Uh-huh." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad, son."

Another hour passes, and the football game comes to end, and to both Jules and Chuck's satisfaction, their team won!

"Man, that was great!" Jules exclaimed.

"I knew they could do it!" His brother exclaimed next.

Bernie laughs gently, looking at the end of the couch."_Gentleman_, shhh!" She points to the end of the couch when they look at her.

They follow her finger and see why she told them to be quiet. For at the end of the couch, both Sonic and Maya were fast asleep. Maya was still sitting upright on the couch, while her younger cousin Sonic had his head on her shoulder both fast asleep and worn out from the fun day they had...

* * *

><p><strong>ShadowTHFan: <strong>Finally I finished this! : D

I apologize to each of you who was looking forward to seeing more of this story sooner; it's just over the Holidays I was busy and I had a bad cold and when I finally got over that...I couldn't think of what else to write about! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

Well, I hope you all still enjoyed the second chapter of my Christmas story. And I hope you enjoyed it too Allesia! ^-^ I'm really sorry it took so long!

And...AWWWW I just adore the ending with Maya and Sonic there. TOO CUTE!

Man, writing this story makes me miss Christmas... it went by TOO fast! =( But, it was still a great Christmas (despite having a cold XD)

I guess that's all I have to say, just leave a review and tell me how I did! =) **THANKS FOR READING!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
